


The Words You Said To Me

by IamDaiBae



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Ashen Wolves Solidarity, Constance is just worried about Yuri, F/M, Fluff, I just like them to be happy, Might give a cavity, No beta sorry, Post-Canon, Post-Time Skip, Post-Timeskip | War Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), They keep their promises, i love these two so much, pretty sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:08:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26113153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IamDaiBae/pseuds/IamDaiBae
Summary: The war was won, and the final celebration in Abyss is to cheer on the Ashen Wolves as they start a new chapter in their lives. Hapi off exploring the world, Balthus to return to his people, Yuri to be the ruler of the Underworld, but Constance is conflicted and doesn't want to leave Yuri on his own.
Relationships: Yuris Leclair | Yuri Leclerc/Constance von Nuvelle
Comments: 7
Kudos: 16





	The Words You Said To Me

**Author's Note:**

> This was really just a warm up piece to get me back to writing after I had been out of it for a while! I wanted to write something more soft and wholesome while not committing to any big fic (ASoI and MWL will be updated at some point ;w;)
> 
> I hope you enjoy, and as always: Kudos and comments are always very welcome!

**“To the Ashen Wolves and to keeping Abyss safe!”**

While the Blue Lions were all celebrating with their own party and celebrations for winning the war, the Ashen Wolves settled on opting out and having their own party. Their own celebration of life and the fact they survived. Who would have thought: Four rats with their entire lives against them had just survived and won a war, and they still had each other alive and kicking. The others simply wouldn’t understand what an achievement that was for them, and when they all returned back to the sewers under the monastery, their people were waiting for them. Men and women, adults and children all cheering them on for doing what no one thought they could have. Yuri was given the title of the Underground Lord, and it was a fitting end to this chapter of their life.

It was a nice celebration, a party for everyone and it served as a reminder that nothing was impossible. The three of them proved that no matter what, you could become someone amazing. Whether you were struck with great tragedy, you were a run away, indebted, or one of the greatest criminals to roam the surface, you had the ability to do amazing things. Even after everything, they all knew that their paths would have to divert from the other’s. Hapi still had to go see the world, Balthus had a home to go back to, it was only natural that the four of them would have to leave the nest. Yuri’s destiny kept him in the underworld, but Constance? Her plans seemed uncertain, the most uncertain out of any of them. For the time being, Yuri assured her she would be more than welcome to stay in Abyss until she figures out what it is she wanted to do. 

Even though the room was packed to its maximum capacity, Yuri still did his best to make his way through the crowd, talking to anyone who wanted to catch his attention. This moment… It felt like the moment he was waiting for all of his life. Surrounded by people who he cared about, people he promised to protect, finally he might be able to make a difference, and being the King of Abyss was just the beginning. Even though Abyss was only technically underneath Garreg Mach, his string of connections extended through all of Fódlan and that’s where the fun would start. 

“Allow me to have all of your attention please!” Yuri’s attention turned toward the blonde who was now standing on a table, raising a glass of bubbly champagne. Her voice was loud enough to capture the attention of everyone in the room, and when her eyes landed on Yuri, he didn’t miss the way her grin widened. Constance always found a way to get everyone’s attention on her, whether she meant to or not, so as silence washed over the crowd, she cleared her throat.

“I just wanted to give a toast to our fearless leader, the reason us as the Ashen Wolves were able to fight for… Well, fight for everything! If it had not been for that insufferable, arrogant, strange man who has a knack for getting under my skin-” She continued to drag on him, but she was smiling the entire time. He rose his glass up to her at the mention of him being insufferable, knowing it was just her way of expressing affection. “-If it had not been for that man, Abyss would not be standing as it is. It’s because of him and the other Ashen Wolves that we may flourish. So as we celebrate tonight, pour an extra drink for our leader. And to you Yuri,” her eyes looked to him, twinkling with the torchlight, “thank you. Thank you for leading us and being the reason we’re all still here.”

The toast was unexpected, and hearing her be so genuine made him falter slightly before he took a sip of his drink, announcing to the crowd that the party would return back to full swing.

~

At some point, Yuri excused himself from the crowd, and decided to go for a walk through Abyss on his own, just to be with his thoughts. There was a lot to think about after all, he needed to have a plan for the future. Part of him wanted to go back to the ruined classroom and start sketching out plans for the organization. Was this how any of the other lords felt when the thought of their future would weigh on their shoulders? 

“There you are!” He heard someone call out to him, and when he turned, he watched Constance jog up to him, a drink in her hand, and yet her cheeks were pale as ever. He never remembered her having such a tolerance for alcohol, odd. She grinned to him, and before he knew it her arm was linked with his. Overly friendly, but what could be done? It was a night to celebrate. 

“Hello, Shady Lady, what are you doing out of the party?” Yuri asked before continuing his walking and she matched his pace. Both of them faced forward as they walked through the dimly lit corridors. The distant loud voices from the mess hall grew more quiet as they continued to walk, but the two of them chatting seemed to fill the air well enough for them.

“I could have sworn those imperial soldiers were going to do me in, but when Hapi came in- Are you even listening to me retelling our victory?!” Constance asked with a gasp, realizing that his thoughts were elsewhere and not on their completely riveting conversation. She could see Yuri’s eye twitch, and she only laughed in response. “Listen, you were the one to bring up… You know…” she said, her voice lowering to a shush, even though there was no one around them. They were the only two around, but clearly she hadn’t had the time to let his offer sink in. 

To put it shortly, they were fascinated with each other and their own ambitions. Part of him was only mocking her when he proposed them being lovers knowing that it was sure to get under her skin, but he didn’t expect her to actually accept. Of course she was flustered and instead insisted on there being a procedure, like a boring normal couple, but he was willing to go either way. Admittedly, her unique charm and the way she presented himself was attractive, and he could genuinely see himself in a future with her.

“I’m aware I was, but I didn’t think you’d be so interested in it. I thought we were going to wait for you to figure out what you wanted to do first,” he mentioned, and with a definitive nod from his partner, he figured she was going to have some words to add, and he would have no choice but to listen.

“Well, yes, we did decide on that, but it doesn’t mean we can’t…” Her arm moved from being linked with his to holding his hand. Yuri seamlessly went along with it, looking to her with a hint of curiosity, wondering just how she had become so bold. “Oh you know what I mean, if we are to follow through with this, perhaps it might be a good idea to get used to the affection now.” 

She had a point, Yuri noted, and who was he to complain when he was walking hand in hand through his home with a beautiful woman? 

“I have no complaints, but before we get too carried away, do you have an idea of what you want to do?” Yuri asked, figuring that they should at least have an idea of what to do before their lives get too carried away. 

“Well, what I want and what I should do are very different,” it sounded different from the tone she had just a moment ago, it was wistful and doubtful. “I want to reach my dreams and reinstate my house, but I know I should stay here with you, where I know I’m safe,” she was never one to doubt herself, and yet here she was with a sad expression, one that didn’t suit her at all. Of course a frown on her features wasn’t anything he ever flinched at, but it was typically because of his over-the-top teasing and unrelenting poking fun. But this time it was different and it was actually eating her up inside. 

“You should go, I know that doing what you need to is important, and if it’s arranging with a meeting with Count Charon or even having trouble finding what strings to pull, you know that-” 

“I’m worried about you,” Constance said, turning to him with a small frown and now they were frozen in the middle of the hallway. Facing each other, Yuri’s eyes went a bit wide at her outburst before he started laughing and waved her off with one hand and went to continue walking, but instead Constance kept him where he stood and forced him to face her. “You insufferable rat, I am being serious!” She frowned, and it made Yuri stifle another laugh and he decided to listen to whatever her worries were. 

“But there’s nothing to worry about, Shady Lady, if you recall, I’ve gotten everything I’ve wanted, all that’s left is for you to catch up,” Yuri wanted to argue with her and convince her to pursue whatever dreams she had left unreached. It was the perfect time to do so, but that only made her frown a bit more. 

“It’s just that everyone is going their separate ways and I… I don’t wish to think of you alone!” Constance finally admitted, and for a moment Yuri’s heart dropped at her sincerity, and he could feel her hand tighten her hold on his own. 

“I won’t be alone, I think you forget I have an entire organization of my best men and the people of Abyss, I’m the farthest from alone,” he made his point, and while Constance knew that was right, she didn’t seem satisfied. 

“But we won’t be around as much as we were, are you sure that you will be okay without having the rest of us here? We can always stay,” she said, as if she had actually talked it through with the others. 

If Yuri was going to be honest, of course he was going to be lonely. They were the only group of people that ever stuck around, whether they were bound by fate or solely because of a freak with a necrophilia kink. Yuri never had anyone around growing up, and when he did they always ended up as just another name in his little black book. But despite how he felt, the last thing Yuri was was selfish. Everyone had their own stories to finish, and perhaps it was how the Goddess intended him to end up; alone. 

But then this troublesome woman ended up getting a little too close. At first it was just silly things like helping her be a better bootlicker to those in power, but then they grew closer and learned more about the other. So they eventually made a deal that they would make a home together, but it was impossible to do so without her having a future secured. She needed to do what her heart set her out to do, and if that means leaving him behind if even for a little bit, he would be okay with that. And if she met someone else in that chapter of her life? He could only hope they would make her happy. 

“Constance, I will be okay. You all need to go out on their own and take conquest of your own parts of the world, just as I plan to.” Yuri said, taking her free hand in his, gently caressing the back of her hands with his thumbs. “Besides, I won’t be alone. I will forever be surrounded by those memories that we’ve all made, and those will motivate me to be the best ruler of Abyss I can be. But other than that, I’ll have the ghost of you. Me and your ghost, that will be enough until I can be by your side one more time.” 

Yuri was hardly the poetic type, but it didn’t stop Constance from tearing up at his sweet words. Perhaps all this time she was truly worried about leaving behind the only family she had in a long time, but this wasn’t going to be a forever goodbye. Goodbye wasn’t something she was prepared to say to him yet, or to any of the people in Abyss. Seeing the tears in her eyes made him laugh and bring her in for a hug, which she returned instantly. The two of them were going to be okay one way or another, and they both believed that. 

~

Hapi and Balthus had already set out for their adventures, leaving Constance and Yuri standing at the exit of Abyss with Constance talking his ear off about his responsibilities and how he should be careful to take care of himself. It was excessive, but he knew that it was her own worry coming to fruition and she needed to make sure to get it out before she takes off for Enbarr where her journey would begin. It was a big step for her, and the fact she was doing it alone was nothing short than expected for her. She was a woman who knew what she wanted and when her mind was set to something, she went after it. It was something he grew to love about her. 

“Are you sure you don’t want me to stay?” Constance asked one final time, holding her bags close to her, her eyes held a certain kind of guilt and nervousness about leaving him, but Yuri couldn’t be more happy to see her go and do what she was meant to do. 

“It’s starting to sound like you’d rather leave your dreams in the air,” Yuri teased, before planting a soft kiss on her forehead, keeping her close for a moment before he pulled away. “Go do what you were meant to do, Shady Lady, and as always, I will be but a letter away,” his tone was assuring, and he even earned an earful about how they were saying goodbye and he still insisted on pushing her buttons. When she managed to calm down, he heard her bags and possessions drop onto the ground and the blonde jumped into his arms, hugging herself to him tightly. 

“Promise me that you will be okay? Promise me right this instant or I will forever be glued to your side,” Constance said, making Yuri laugh as he hugged her back, smiling to himself. 

“I promise, Constance. It’s getting late and you have a long trip ahead of you,” Yuri said, but his actions didn’t match his words when he hadn’t let go of her yet. If anything,he hugged her tighter. 

Of course he didn’t want her to go, but this was her dream. Perhaps one day they’ll be able to stay together, but this wasn’t the time. 

They stayed in the other’s arms for a long time, mumbling sweet nothings to the other and soft promises that they intended on keeping. When they heard the voices of the guides that were going to be safely escorting the future leader of the house Nuvelle, that was when they knew it was time to let go. Reluctantly, they retracted their arms and they got a good look at the other before Yuri broke the eye contact and took out a small piece of paper.

It was a signed document from the Lord of the Underworld that she was granted passage through any underground tunnel or colony she wanted and was not to be disturbed. It meant that she could go whenever and wherever without needing to pay a fine or even be given any grief, it was the least he could do. Smiling sadly, Constance put the piece of paper with her other belongings and took out a small bottle and handed it to him. 

On the label, it specifically read “L’eau de Lily” and it was a small purple perfume bottle. When he opened the cap, instantly he was greeted with the perfume Constance always wore. It smelt like sweet flowers and sugar, and it instantly sent a wave of calmness over him. When he looked at her, Constance grinned. 

“It may not be magical, but I figured that I can always make my own perfume with the correct ingredients, but I wished for you to have my actual bottle, for when you inevitably miss me. I heard that it helps to reduce stress and loneliness if you have a keepsake from your lover,” Constance said, and Yuri laughed, giving a small sigh. 

“And here I am without a meaningful gift, Shady Lady,” he laughed, and she only shook her head and let out her own laugh. 

“Then I’ll expect one when I make my return back to the underground,” she insisted, and once again he kissed her forehead. 

“I look forward to it, my beloved. Now go and be the greatest the world has ever known, I’ll be here to cheer you on.”

And with that, Constance and the three men that were instructed to go with her turned their backs on Abyss and left, Constance with a lace parasol above her head. At the top of the staircase, she turned back to look at him and she waved before finally leaving back into the light, leaving him in the dark to watch as the last of the pups were off to their own adventures. 

~

Three years have passed since that fateful day, and Yuri was thriving in his underground business. His organization was flourishing and he ruled the underground with a stellar leadership. He was beloved by the entirety of those who could never face the light, and hated by those who envied his very existence. Unsurprisingly after he took over, the local orphanages and shelters had also been thriving with mysterious, generous donations signed by the “S. Mockingbird”. Yuri was in his element and he found success and a life’s purpose. 

After all that time, he had kept in contact with Hapi and Balthus, the occasional letter and card detailing what they had been doing over their time in their own chapters, but it was nothing compared to the communication he had with Constance. Weekly letters, sent gifts, and updates on the other. Constance was getting everything she ever wanted, and he had heard from the underground grapevine that the leader of House Nuvelle was granted her own territory where she would also be granted to study and research magic with the Kingdom financing her research. Her genius was not going unnoticed, and it was everything she had wanted. Hearing the news, Yuri had been nothing but happy for her. She had even found a way to communicate with voice through a magical item she had been able to develop thanks to the Kingdom backing her. 

One rainy evening, Yuri was doing his regular paperwork and planning his latest scheme on how to even out the markets without causing the entire system to crash. His study was what used to be the ruined classroom for the Ashen Wolves, and it was revamped to be worthy of a king. A full mahogany desk, a big leather chair, bright torchlight, fancy carpets that lined the floor. His greatest treasure was the restored Ashen Wolves banner that hung on the wall behind his desk, reminding him of the entire reason he was able to be there. As he worked, he heard some impatient knocking on the closed door and he could feel himself grow annoyed as the knocking became relentless and he figured that it wasn’t going to go away until he answered. 

Storming over to the door, wondering just what lunatic could be disturbing him when he made it very clear to everyone that he was not to be disturbed when his door was closed, he swung open the door and prepared to give the person an earful about how busy he was. But instead, he was greeted with the sight of a very familiar face. Her long hair draped over her shoulders and framed her face perfectly. Blue lips were formed to an “o” with shock and her blue eyes stared up to his lilac ones. She was slimmer than when he last saw her, and the heels she wore made them the same height. The mahogany dress she wore gave him instant nostalgia from the last time they saw the other. Time froze before suddenly she jumped into his arms and he hugged her tightly once again, laughing as he was partially convinced this was nothing short of a mean joke being played on him. 

“Is that anyway to greet your lover?!” Constance scolded as she kept herself close to him, and immediately Yuri’s face was buried in a sea of golden and purple locks. The realization that she was here in Abyss made his heart skip a beat and then it suddenly hit him how much he missed her. Immediately he noticed the familiar smell of sweet flowers and sugar, one that he grew quite attached to. “I told you that I would keep my promise after all, I had achieved everything I wanted, and now there’s one more thing I left unchecked,” she said, pulling away from him and took a moment to appreciate the man in front of her. 

“You should have told me you were coming, I would have been there to greet you at the gate,” he jokingly scolded her before shaking his head, immediately he brought her into the study. As they stood in the middle of the room, her hands took his and she looked up to him with a dreamy expression. She looked like a woman on a mission just a moment before, but now that they were alone, she looked nothing short of in love. 

As she looked around, Yuri watched as she realized that he had spritzed a small amount of the perfume she gave him those years ago. It was true what she told him all that time ago, that it helped reduce the stress and loneliness of being the sole ruler of Abyss. She seemed even more confident in what she was going to say now. 

“I wanted to surprise you, and I wanted to ask before anyone else would be able to snipe the opportunity away from me. Now I have a house, I have my status, and even my own research is able to be put on pause. I’ve finally become able to come to you with confidence and ask-”

“Will you marry me?” Yuri cut her off and to see her turn bright red and immediately stomp her foot was more than worth it. 

“You- You knew I was going to ask?!” her voice was high pitched in embarrassment, and instead of answering that question, he brought her in for a kiss, which she instantly melted into, her arms wrapping around his as he held her close. 

“Of course I knew, you’re very predictable, Shady Lady.” he said with a hint of teasing in his voice as he slightly pulled away from the kiss, their lips just barely grazing the other’s as they simply stayed in the other’s presence and let the question hang in the air before he nodded. “Who am I to decline a marriage proposal from my beloved?”

**Author's Note:**

> If you're interested in more YuriCoco content and fics, check out my other works or follow me on Twitter for updates! @iam_daibae !


End file.
